Hymn to the Sea: Truth
by Yamistar
Summary: Sequel to Hymn to the Sea. I have to tell him. I have to confess my love to him. I will not lose him to anyone. I love him more then anything in the world. I need him.


Hymn to the Sea: Truth

One-Shot

Summary: Sequel to Hymn to the Sea. I have to tell him. I have to confess my love to him. I will not lose him to anyone. I love him more then anything in the world. I need him.

A/n: Okay, all my reviews for Hymn to the Sea, I am too predictable aren't I? You all knew who saw Kurama die! I am a hopeless predictable person! Wa! Not fair! I can't surprise anybody! Damn.

supersaiyanprincess: Yep, the first time for me doing a necrophilia fic. But did you really think it was a lemon? I considered it a lime, but whatever floats your boat, ne?

Rating: R Authors: Yamistar

Genres: Romance, Angst Type: Continuation/One-shot

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Major Character Death (for real this time), Continuation, OOC-ness, Sadness, Reincarnation.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song Hymn to the Sea.

HYMN TO THE SEA: TRUTH

I watched, patiently, as the redhead stepped out of the bathroom with a white robe wrapped around him. He had a towel wrapped around his hair and he was wringing it out to try and get as much water out of it as he could. I could hear him sigh as he sat down on his bed and placed his hands on his legs. His eyes looked sad, and empty. I hummed to myself and I pushed the window open more and I gently stepped into the room.

As soon as my feet hit the carpet of his room, Kurama had his eyes on me and they had a happy glow in them and he smile lightly. I looked over at him, and I showed him if not a little flick of a smile. Or a grin. Whatever you wanted to call it. I walked over to where he was and I kneeled down in front of him, and between his legs.

I stared at him from under my bangs. His smile had faded once I had kneeled down in front of him, but the happy glow in his eyes was still there. I smiled smugly to myself as I nuzzled his inner thigh. He shifted his leg away from me, but I grabbed both of them and hoisted them over my shoulders. The kitsune above me whimpered as I fingered the belt that kept the robe together. I had promised myself when I left the park that I would be gentle with him tonight. And possible, but really unlikely, maybe I would let him dominate me this once.

I spread the fox's legs farther apart, and I laid my head down in his lap. I curled my arms up underneath his thighs and circled them to his lower back and buttocks. When he was standing up, the robe reached down to about mid calf. But when he was sitting down like this, with his legs throw over my shoulders, my arms under his thighs, and his legs spread apart, the robe only went to about mid thigh. I smirked to myself as my kitsune groaned above me deep in his throat. I pulled away from him a bit and I said, "Kitsune, we need to talk first." His eyes were a little cloudy when I stared into the emerald pools. He was probably watching me nuzzle his thighs.

I kept my eyes and face emotionless as I undid the belt on the robe and pushed the fabric open. I kept my eyes on the fox's and I silently dared him to look down or look away from me. He kept his green eyes focused on my face as I pulled his legs off of my shoulder, but I spread them farther apart. Slowly, I ran my hands up his thighs and deliberately missed touching his erection or balls. The kitsune moaned a little and threw his head back as I scratched the skin right above his curly red pubic hair. I smirked as his hands balled into fists around the sheets on his bed. I let the smirk on my face drop and I quickly re closed the robe and retied the belt. I pushed the kitsune's legs back together and I laid my head back down in his lap. I almost chuckled when I felt his erection pock at my cheek when I set my head down on it.

I scooted closer to the frame of the bed, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. The kitsune hummed to himself and he stroked my air softly and ran his fingers threw it. I began to purr as his hands drifted down to my neck and Kurama pulled at the little hairs there. I shivered and arched my shoulders; trying to protect the area. I reached up and grabbed his hands and I said firmly, "Stop." He ceased his teasing of my neck and I sat up more. I looked up and stared into his eyes. He looked confused and so helpless. I smirked as I stood up and pushed gently on his chest to lie down.

After the fox settled down on his back, I climbed onto the bed and straddled his stomach. He looked confused again, but I ignored it. From underneath me, I silently worked my hands to undo the white belt that held the robe together. After I had the loose knot undone, I pushed the robe open and off his chest and abdomen. The kitsune moaned under me, as I ran my small hands down his chest and soft belly. I carefully outlined the thin scar on his stomach were I had thrust the Ghost Slayer into him. I frowned when he moaned a little louder as my fingers continued to stroke the scar. I titled my head to the side and I asked quietly, "Did it hurt?" Kurama raised an eye brow at me and he asked, "What do you mean?" I looked away for a moment before I mumbled, "When I stabbed you." The fox looked confused again for a moment before he too looked at the scar. His confused face softened and he shook his head. "No. You could never hurt me itooshi. And I know that that stab was meant for Yuusuke. But I didn't want you to get in more trouble when I knew, in the end, we would both be captured. If you would have killed Yuusuke, we both would have gotten into more trouble then what we had." I hummed to myself while I stared at the scar for a bit longer. I could still remember exactly what I had been thinking the moment when my fox stepped in front of my fight with Yuusuke in the ware house. Guilt. Worry. Sadness that my kitsune would betray me so. After we had been such a great team. I sighed and I swung to the side to get off the fox and let him move.

Betrayal. I know the word inside and out. I closed my eyes and I let a smug smile cross my lips. I knew that it had hurt him too when he had betrayed me. The sadness in his green eyes. The look he gave me that clearly said, 'I'm sorry itooshi, but I had to do this. For you.' I frowned and I thought to myself, 'Then again, he had that kind of mischievous look in his eye.' He could have been thinking, 'Now once Yuusuke captures us, and we get thrown into jail, I'll have him all to myself. Hehehe!' I sweat dropped at the thought. I'm thinking too much like Yuusuke or Kuwabara.

I sighed again as I sat next to the kitsune's stretched out legs. I closed my eyes for a moment, to clear my head, and I opened them to stare at the fox. He was just lying there, waiting for me. I sighed again and I closed my eyes. We had been using each other for so long. It had to stop. I didn't want to do this anymore. I was tired of being alone. Even though, to the naked eye, we acted like lovers. But to us, it was just release and "fun". I shook my head, and I opened my eyes when warm hands gently cupped my face. I realized that my eyes were watery so I shook my head quickly. I stared up at the fox as his face neared mine. Our lips met softly, but my fox made the kiss rougher and he slowly pulled me down to lie on top of him. I moaned as the skilled kitsune wormed his tongue into my mouth and began trying to coax me into "playing" with him. I opened my eyes a bit, and I slowly pulled away from him.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I let my right hand drift up to my brows were I tried to work the wrinkles out of them. When the fox reached me, I said, "Kurama, we need to talk." The kitsune looked confused, and a bit worried, but he nodded anyway, and he sat up. I didn't look at him for a long time. I stared at anything in the room but him. I gulped and I said, hesitantly, "Kurama…we can't do this anymore. **I** can't do this anymore." He looked confused again for a moment when I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, but I turned more away from him. I looked down at my hands and he stuttered out, "Why? Is it something I'm doing wrong?" I shook my head and I said, "No. It's not you at all. It's…me." A hand landed on my shoulder and he spoke, "No one is perfect koi." I growled to myself and I turned around quickly. "Don't call me that unless you mean it." The fox looked confused again and he titled his head to the side and he asked, "Why not?" I growled more and I said threw half clenched teeth, "Don't you get it? I love you."

Many minutes, possibly hours, of silence followed my confession. We just stared at each other. Neither of out emotionless faces changing. I sighed and I rose from the bed. I walked over to the window, and I lied my hands down on the windowsill. I didn't dare take a look back at the kitsune. I hoisted myself onto the windowsill, and I quickly flitted away.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Koenma stared at the paper he held in his hand. He felt only a bit of sadness for the youkai that had passed. He peered down at the place were he had to stamp. But he had to wait for the soul first. If he would come.

George stepped into the office and he said quietly, "Koenma-sama. He said that he would just like you to send him to where you're going to send him and be done with it. He doesn't want to talk to you." Koenma sighed and he picked up the stamp and stamped were he needed to do so. He passed the paper over to where there was another pile and he closed his eyes and laced his fingers together and sat them on his desk. "Purgatory. Please escort him there. If you please ogre." George nodded and turned to walk away.

Koenma opened his eyes a bit and he mumbled to the other being in the room, "This is your fault. I hope you know." The other man didn't answer. He just glared at the toddler like god and he kept his thoughts to himself. "If only you would have just not denied that you two were in love. Maybe this…" Koenma stopped talking and looked over at the door that was closing. He sighed and started his paper work again.

ONE-HUNDRED YEAR LATER

The teenager walked down the street. He sighed to himself as he remembered that his 'Kassan wanted him home soon. He was going to help her clean the house and the attic. The teen sighed again. At the time, he had not been paying attention to where he was going, and he bumped right into the tall man that was also walking towards the human.

The ningen stumbled back to fall on his rear end and he yelped. He peered at the silver being that had knocked him over. He stood up cautiously and took a good look at the man. To the human, he seemed…familiar. But there was no way he could have. The human gasped and took a step back when he saw the two twitching dog like ears that sat on top of the man's head, and the furry silver tail that wagged happily behind him. The "child"—to the demon—stared up at the demon's golden eyes and he flinched when the youkai spoke. "After al of these years, I finally found you. My little fire baby." The short teen stared at the youko as he approached him and lightly swept some black bangs from his eyes.

The teen blinked many times, and his eyes fluttered open and closed as thick pollen filled his nose and he grew drowsy. He rocked from right to left on his feet as he started to fall over. But the kitsune expected that and he stepped up and he swept the ningen off of his feet and into a cradled position.

The kitsune smiled down at the almost asleep reincarnation and the ningen asked, "Who are you?" The kitsune leaned down to gently kiss the boy and he murmured, "A lover. A…friend."

A young mother wept as the local police had finally found evidence that her son was gone. She held his bloody clothes in her hands. Tears swept down her face and her young daughter tried to comfort her mother, but she too shed tears of sorrow for her 'Nii-san.

Owari

A/n: Almost like a bitter sweet ending. But there it is! It may be a bit confusing. But if you look close, or you know me well enough, you can tell who is who. Please review! Ja!


End file.
